Kohana
by Kay141
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPThis story is basically about a girl named Kohana (hence the title of the story) who's 16. There's no romance in the first few chapters, but there will be a little in following chapters.
1. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kohana.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kohana awoke to a knock on her door and sunlight flooding in through her window.  
  
"Kohana, wake up, honey." Her mom said through the door.  
  
"Okay," she mumbled in response rubbing her eyes.  
  
Slowly she sat up and pushed back her blue covers with yellow flowers. She slid out of bed and padded to her dresser to get a pair of black jeans and the pink shirt that everyone said looked good on her. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
After getting ready she grabbed her backpack, a piece of toast, and got in her car along with her fourteen year old sister, Cho.  
  
"So," Kohana said trying to get a conversation started, "do you think I should get my belly button pierced?"  
  
"What?! Mom and Dad would kill you!" Cho exclaimed turning from the window, then grinned and said, "You should do it. I'd get your room."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with your room."  
  
"I know, but yours is bigger and has a better view."  
  
"You've got the bigger part right, but I'm not so sure about the view." Kohana glanced at Cho, "If it's the view you want, you can always move up to the roof. You won't hear me complaining about it."  
  
Cho rolled her eyes and looked out the window the rest of the ride. Kohana dropped Cho off at the junior high then went on the the high school.  
  
She was thankful the high school changed their policy on the school uniforms when she was in eighth grade, so she never had to wear one. It was nice to wear what you wanted to wear. Well, to an extent. There was still rules, like no tube tops, midriffs, and you had to have something covering your shoulders, so you couldn't just wear a spaghetti strap tank top. There was also the one about if you bent over, you couldn't show anything that shouldn't be shown. Not that Kohana would ever wear anything like that. She didn't even like wearing shorts unless they were athletic shorts that aren't short like what was now in style, and if she was wearing them for some sort of athletic activity.  
  
Sure, most of the girls that dressed that way were either A) trying to attract guys, B) being rebellious, or C) all of the above. She figured if a guy really liked her, he would like her for who she was, even without all of the revealing clothes. And about the rebellious thing, she didn't really have the time to be grounded that much.  
  
Okay, now it's time to come back to reality, and by this time, Kohana is now in her seat for first period, and is talking to her friend Kari (or Hikari).  
  
"So, when are you taking your drivers test, Kari?"  
  
"Either the day of, or the day after, my sixteenth."  
  
"Are you excited about it? It's coming up soon!"  
  
"Yes! I can't wait. I'll probably take the test on the day of."  
  
"So, on Saturday?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to stick around my place won't I? Then you can call me as soon as you pass!"  
  
"How can you be so sure that I'm gonna pass?"  
  
"Because I've seen you drive, and you're great! You're even better than I am."  
  
"Yeah, well, that doesn't take too much, does it, Kohana?" Put in Davis from in front of her.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Davis."  
  
"I'm serious! I've seen you drive and I don't know how your sister, your very cute sister I might add, stands driving with you everyday to school!"  
  
"For your information, she likes how I drive. Anyway, she'll proabably be worse than me."  
  
"I doubt it," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Davis?" Kari asked, even though she had heard him.  
  
But Davis was "saved by the bell" signaling the start of first period, and the teacher instantly snapped to attention, telling everyone to turn to Unit 5, Chapter 2. 


	2. The Soccer Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kohana  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, Kohana, are you going to play soccer with us after school?" Julianne asked her sitting down at the table for lunch.  
  
"Duh! Of course I am!" She answered in between bites of her ham and cheese sandwich. "When have I missed out on playing soccer with you guys?"  
  
"Good point. I don't know why I even ask anymore. If you ever did say you're not I would probably have a heart attack. I wanna wait 'till I'm at least eighty to have one of those."  
  
"And 'little flower' over here," Davis said motioning toward Kohana, "will probably be the cause of the heart attack then."  
  
"Davis! You know I hate that!" Kohana yelled at him, "You'd better hope you don't go today, or you'll have a soccer ball permanently implanted in your face!"  
  
"Okay! I won't call you that again, I promise."  
  
Kohana just glared at him.  
  
"You've got my word."  
  
"You're word's not much good, so why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because I'm sweet and cute." He answered spraying her with his PB&J.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "that was real cute."  
  
"And your so dead Davis!" She yelled after him as he ran to who-knows- where.  
  
"Ko', I'm open!" Julianne shouted after school while they were in the soccer field.  
  
"I'm goin' for this one Jules!"  
  
"You'll never get it in!"  
  
"I'm not trying to get it in!" She yelled back with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Seconds later, she kicked the ball and sent it flying, straight at the goalie's face. (Any guess who that could be?) Davis fell backwards from the force and the ball rolled in. (I know, he's not a goalie, but it works for the story)  
  
He quickly got up rubbing his forehead where the ball had mad contact, and glared at her.  
  
"I warned you at lunch."  
  
"No!" He argued, "You said I would end up with a soccer ball permanently implanted in my face! It's not there now! It's in the goal, see?" He pointed at the ball in the goal as if to prove his point.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you actually want it in your face permanently? I can try since you obviously really want me to."  
  
"No!" He quickly responded. "Really, it's okay. You don't need to do that."  
  
"What it I want to?" She smirked.  
  
Davis's face went blank, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't wannna get sued. But that's my only reasoning for not giving into the extremely great temptation I have."  
  
"Hey guys, lets finish the game!" A girl yelled.  
  
"Yeah," said another, "I have to make dinner tonight."  
  
Kohana and Davis glared at each other once more, then she turned to go to her position as he put the ball in play again, drop kicking it as far as he could get it.  
  
She ran for it as fast as she could and skillfully kicked it out from in front of one of her opponents to a guy on her team. He in turn got it pretty far before passing it to Julianne, who was in the perfect position to score, and kicked it in the goal before Davis had time to react.  
  
After the game was over a group of the athletes walked to the parking lot together.  
  
"Great! Now I have to walk home!" Davis grumbled as it started to lightly rain.  
  
"Want a ride, Davis?" Kohana asked him, already knowing the answer.  
  
"With the way you drive?" He questioned. "Yeah, right! Not even in your dreams."  
  
"Of course it wouldn't happen in my dreams, I don't have dreams with you in them." She shot back at him.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her and stalked off across the parking lot. Kohana and Kari climbed into Kohana's car, and she sped out of the parking lot. 


	3. The Test Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kohana.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Cho, would you get that?" Kohana yelled at her sister as she continued painting her toe nails Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Fine! I will." She said going as fast as she could to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Guess what?" Kari's voice said from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hmm...Let me see...You passed the test?"  
  
"Yup! I've got my license now!"  
  
"That's so cool! You'll have to drive my car Monday after school and soccer."  
  
"Really? You would let me drive your car?"  
  
"Of course! You're not a bad driver."  
  
"Thanks! That'll be so much fun! Well, I've gotta go. We're supposed to go out for dinner and Tai's so hungry he's starting to drool over mom's cucumber and tomato cake with celery frosting!"  
  
"Okay, I'll let you go then. Thanks for calling."  
  
"No problem. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here, Kari." Kohana said Monday after school, handing Kari her car keys.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna let me do this?"  
  
"Yes! Now will you quit asking me that? You say that every time you see me!"  
  
"Okay. I was just making sure that you're sure you want to trust me with your car. I mean, I've only had my license for three days."  
  
"Yeah, but you've been driving for how long?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Okay, here goes." Kari said before taking a deep breath and turning the key in the ignition.  
  
She slowly pulled out of the parking spot, and parking lot, and drove toward the apartment building that both she and Kohana lived in.  
  
"Thanks for letting me drive." Kari said handing the keys to Kohana as they walked into the building and went to the elevator.  
  
"Oh yeah, I never asked, how was your mom's cake?" Kohana asked Kari as the elevator started to go up.  
  
Kari made a face, "Did you really have to ask?"  
  
Kohana smiled, "No, I just wanted to see how you would react. So how much did you eat?"  
  
"One bite, then I gave the rest to the cat. I think everyone else did the same, beause she's been sick ever since. Well, her and mom both."  
  
The elevator doors opened on the seventh floor, and Kohana stepped out.  
  
"I'll see you later, Kar'."  
  
"Yeah, b-"  
  
Kari was cut off as the doors closed again and took her up to the eighth floor.  
  
Kohana turned and walked to her family's apartment, number 740.  
  
She unlocked the door and went to her bedroom to put her backpack there, then she went to the kitchen to find a snack.  
  
She found some crackers and peanut butter and sat on the couch to watch TV while she ate. She had been watching for a few minutes when the door opened and Cho came in.  
  
"Your home early," she said dropping her backpack by the door.  
  
"No soccer today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cho turned and walked over to her room and closed the door. Right when the door clicked shut, the phone rang.  
  
Kohana picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey hon," her mom said, 'I'm staying here with dad during dinner, so your going to have to find something for dinner yourselves."  
  
"Okay. Bye mom."  
  
She hung up the phone and went over to Cho's bedroom door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," her sister's voice called from within.  
  
She opened the door, but stayed in the small hallway, "Mom's staying with Dad at the restaurant for dinner, you wanna go get some burgers or something?" (Their parents own a popular restaurant and their dad spends most of his time there)  
  
"Yeah, sure. That's definitely better than anything that we would make. And there's no dishes to wash." 


	4. Davis's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kohana  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
"Hey Ko', guess who asked me to the dance this Friday?" Kari asked excitedly while they were getting their lunches out of their lockers.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"T.K.! He finally asked me. I'm so excited. We have to go shopping before then, so we'll have the perfect outfits."  
  
"I'll go shopping with you, but I don't think I'm gonna go to the dance."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I don't wanna go without a date."  
  
"You can hang out with me and T.K."  
  
"I know, but I'd just feel like a third wheel if I did that."  
  
"Oh. Okay, I understand. But you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to say 'yes' to the first person who asks you."  
  
"What if it's some creep like that Jason Egami or someone like that?"  
  
"Well, except for them. But even if Davis asks you," Kari said glancing over Kohana's shoulder.  
  
Kohana sighed, "Okay. I promise."  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go sit down." Kari responded with a big smile.  
  
Kohana watched her friend walking toward the cafeteria and was about to follow, when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Davis behind her.  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
"Hey. So, um, are you going to the dance?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Maybe, why?"  
  
"Because, I was wonderin' if maybe you would, um, go with me, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Yeah, um, I guess." He said nervously.  
  
"Well, I guess, I'll go with you." She told him thinking of the promise she just made to Kari.  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
'Not,' she thought. 'I'm so going to kill Kari. She probably knew he was going to ask me.'  
  
As they started walking, she suddenly thought of something else, "This doesn't mean we're, like, going our or anything though, right?"  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. We're just going as friends."  
  
"So...?" Kari asked as soon as they sat down at the table.  
  
"So... What?" Kohana said.  
  
Kari sighed, "You'll tell me later, right?"  
  
"Maybe," she answered smirking.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way home."  
  
"Thank you," Kari said smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What about this?" Kari asked, holding up a denim skirt.  
  
"Sure, on you."  
  
"Oh, come on. You should get something new to wear."  
  
"I know, and I will, but I'm not getting a skirt." "Fine.' Kari sighed.  
  
Kari ended up getting the skirt, a pink shirt, white jacket, and pink, knee- length boots that matched the shirt. Kohana got some white jeans with a brown belt, a red shirt, and brown sandals.  
  
"Now lets go get some lunch." Kohana suggested.  
  
"Okay, then we're going home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Some guy called while you were gone." Cho said when Kohana got home.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um, I think he said his name's Davis or somethin' like that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She turned and picked up the phone on her way to the bedroom. Once inside, she sat on her bed and dialed Davis's number.  
  
Jun, Davis's older sister, answered on the second ring.  
  
"Um, hi, is Davis there?" Kohana asked her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh, he called me earlier."  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"No." She answered confused.  
  
"Are you sure? Because Davis calls lots of girls, but none of them have ever called him back before."  
  
"Well, is he there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, can I talk to him?"  
  
"Why would you wanna talk to Davis?"  
  
"Because," she said started to get frustrated and annoyed, "I need to find out why he called me earlier."  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"But you just said that he is there!"  
  
"Yeah. But he left."  
  
Kohana sighed, "Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Um, he said somethin' 'bout goin' over to some girl's house name Kopaca or somethin' like that."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Bye." She said hanging up before Jun had time to respond.  
  
'Man,' she thought, 'I wonder if Jun died her hair or something, 'cause she should definitely be a blonde." (A/N: Sorry to you blondes out there that take offense to stuff like that, I don't have anything against blondes, I actually have a lot of friends that are blonde.) Five minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Kohana ran to open it and found Davis standing out in the hall.  
  
"Come on in." She told him stepping back and closing the door after him.  
  
"So, why didn't you call me back?"  
  
"I did, but Jun answered."  
  
"Enough said. Was that you she was talking to on the phone when I left?"  
  
"Yeah, that was me. I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?" "Even you shouldn't have to live with her."  
  
'Oh, thanks."  
  
Kohana smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"So, um, I guess T.K.'s having a party after the dance and wanted us to come."  
  
"Oh. Okay. That'll be fun.'  
  
'Yeah. So, I guess I'll pick you up at, um, 4:30 for the dance?" He questioned. (A/N: the dance starts at 5)  
  
"Okay. That'll be fine."  
  
"Um, I guess I'll just go now."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Davis stepped back into the hall and walked toward the elevators, and Kohana closed the door after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry if Jun's out of character. I haven't seen very many episodes with her in them. 


	5. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kohana.  
  
*~Chapter 5*~  
  
"Kohana," Cho said knocking on Kohana's bedroom door, "Davis is here."  
  
"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." She called back as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
She checked her appearance in the mirror before turning to go meet Davis.  
  
"Hey." She said when she got to the living room where Davis was waiting.  
  
"Hi. You look great."  
  
Kohana smiled at him, "Thanks."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He offered her his arm and she put her arm through his and they walked out the door as Cho watched, her mouth hanging open at the sight of the two not only going to the dance together, but actually making physical contact that didn't include killing each other.  
  
Once at the school Davis and Kohana walked into the now decorated gym. Spotting Kari and T.K. dancing, Kohana led Davis over to their friends. Kari saw them walking over and smiled at the two.  
  
"Hey you guys." She said pulling T.K. toward them.  
  
"Hey. How's it going?"  
  
"Good so far. We just got here a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. Well, we just got here a few seconds ago." "Yeah," Kari said laughing, "I noticed that."  
  
"When are you going to be leaving for your house T.K.?"  
  
"I guess about 8:30."  
  
"OK, do you need any help getting ready?"  
  
"You can come if you want, but I don't need the help."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Come on, Kohana, lets dance." Davis said pulling her toward the gym floor, which had been transformed to the dance floor for the dance.  
  
"I guess we'll see you guys later." She said laughing to Kari and T.K.  
  
When they got to the spot that Davis wanted to dance at the song switched to a slow song. Davis awkwardly put his arms around Kohana's waist and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay everyone, it's time for the last dance." The DJ said puting on a slow song. (A/N: sorry, I couldn't think of anything better for him, or her, to say)  
  
Kohana sighed as Davis once again put his arms around her waist. Partway through the song, he pulled her closer and she settled her head on his shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter, sorry. I wuz having writers block. The next chapter will be about the party at T.K.'s, and, unless u guyz review, and give me ideas for wut to happen there (hint hint), it'll prob'ly suck. So sorry in advance. So, ya, plz review, k? Thanx 


End file.
